Merlin's done it again!
by daughterofathena2
Summary: Merlin has used his magic to transport himself and Arthur to different time periods in different countries. The only thing Merlin can't do right now is transport them back to Camelot, where Uther must be going mad! Let's see where they end up, shall we?


**So I am unsure about whether or not this story will be a success. I hope you like it!**

Merlin and Arthur landed with a crash on the sidewalk. Arthur immediately stood up and while Merlin was taking his time Arthur started asking questions.

"Where are we Merlin?" Merlin got up

"Well according to that sign over there we are at a place called Chain Bridge road" Arthur looked as if he did not recognize the name

"Oh and Arthur?" said Merlin

"What Merlin?" replied Arthur.

"Uhhh how do I explain this?" Arthur was getting annoyed now

"Damn it Merlin spit it out!" Merlin hesitated before saying

"If you say so, you have turned a rather nice shade of electric blue." "WHAT?"

"How on earth did this happen Merlin?" inquired Arthur. Merlin hesitated before replying

"Well sire…..I sort of slipped you a color changing potion in your breakfast this morning." Before Arthur could make any reply to that, someone came up behind him.

"What is going on here?" asked Bob the police officer.

"Nothing at all good sir, would you mind informing me what the exact date is and what kingdom we are in?" replied Arthur, as if he expected to be treated with the utmost propriety and respect. Bob was getting suspicious of the pair, especially since one of them had weird colored skin and waited a long time before saying anything.

"it is October 6, 2013 and you are in the United States of America. Now it's my turn for a question." Merlin turned to Arthur

"Sire we should go" but Arthur ignored his servant, as usual.

"We are from Camelot" Bob was more confused than ever and decided that this was some sort of joke that these kids were pulling, he decided to arrest them for not being in school.

"Alright why don't you two come with me." Merlin started to pull Arthur away while answering

"No I don't think that's a good idea" Merlin began urging Arthur to run

"Quite right Merlin, I am sorry for wasting so much of your valuable time Sir Bob, goodbye now!" Bob was getting very impatient

"Now wait a minute! That wasn't a question! You two are coming with me right now!" Merlin knew that they had to get away from the man

"Well I'm afraid we gave you an answer anyway, and that answer is no." was already halfway down the street and yelled at his servant to catch up. Together they started running with Bob chasing after them.

"Stop running! Stop!" Arthur screamed at Merlin

"Can you get us out of here?"

"I think so!"

"Well then hurry up"

"yes sire" replied Merlin in a tired voice. And suddenly, Arthur felt himself move through time and space with Merlin beside him. Then they landed in what looked like am marketplace, but it was cleaner, and there were floors made of something Arthur could not name, also weird moving stairs that people were riding on. It was then that Arthur noticed a women staring down at him from a desk, he also noticed that Merlin was barely conscious and he had brought along Sir Bob, who was getting to his feet. Arthur said to the women

"Excuse me ma'am but my friend and I need to go" then he dragged Merlin to his feet they started running, Bob still following. The highly confused women at the desk called security. Soon Arthur noticed a man still holding a circular food item and his buddies joining in the chase.

"Shit, Merlin can you get us out of here again?"

"Well sire considering the last trip nearly knocked me out, I would say that we are stuck here for a while". Arthur did not like this answer

"How long?" Merlin seemed unsure about his answer

"Well that depends"

"ON WHAT" replied a very annoyed Arthur.

"Well since you asked so politely, on whether or not I get some sleep or food, preferably both." Then Arthur noticed a big sign that said 'Food Court 3'

"C'mon then" he told Merlin. And together they raced up the weird moving steps and towards the food court. Merlin used some magic to sneak two slices of pizza from an unsuspecting lady in a horrid pink dress.

"So you can do that, but you can't get us out of here?" Merlin got annoyed at this

"Shut up and be grateful sire, transportation spells are hard!" Arthur was now very mad and couldn't believe his servant at the moment.

"GRATEFUL! YOU WANT ME TO BE GRATEFUL? YOU TURNED ME BLUE AND TELEPORTED ME AWAY FROM MY HOME!" Merlin shushed the royal ass and teleported them out of there just as the security guards caught up with them.

And they landed…

To be continued

**Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion? Anything to criticize? The review box below is for that very purpose! I hope you liked it and thought it was maybe a little bit funny! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**-daughterofathena2**


End file.
